Generally, a lighting device is turned on or off by manually operating a switch connected to the lighting device by a wire. In this case, patients or the old and infirm who have mobility difficulties or children who cannot reach the switch have trouble turning on or off the lighting device.
Recently, in order to solve such inconvenience, a lighting device has been released which can turn on or off the lighting device or adjust illumination intensity by using a remote control system such as a remote controller.
As the lighting market becomes more diverse, there is an increasing demand for selectively controlling characteristics (color temperature, dimming values, brightness, etc.) of the lighting device or selecting a communication scheme from various wireless communication schemes (ZigBee, WiFi, Bluetooth, etc.) by taking into account a speed, a distance, power consumption, etc.
Also, a communication module that receives, processes, and transmits a user command is integrated with the lighting device. Thus, when failure occurs in a power supply unit (PSU) of the lighting device and/or failure occurs in an LED, general lighting equipment, and a controller of the lighting device, the whole lighting device including the communication module has to be replaced.